


Old Enough to Know Better... Too Young to Care

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, Jealous Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Rimming, Younger Castiel, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Age is just a number, love is timeless, and Castiel has his eyes set on the older, sexy Alpha of his dreams that lives next door. He's spent two years pining, biding his time until he officially presented, and now it was time to make his move. With a carefully constructed outfit, Castiel was ready, and he'd be damned if he wasn't wearing Dean's mating bite, sooner rather than later.





	Old Enough to Know Better... Too Young to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl for Beta'ing and providing art for this fic. A link to the art page is provided in the end notes.
> 
> Happy Reading!:)

Castiel plopped down on the porch steps and looked down at his watch. _Almost noon_. A smile spread across his face as he thought about his next door neighbor, Mr. Winchester, _Dean_ Winchester. One hundred percent Alpha, one hundred percent sexy, and soon to be one hundred percent _his_ , if the young Omega had any say in it.

Just after his sixteenth birthday, the Alpha moved in next door, and Castiel had had a crush on him from the moment he laid eyes upon him. It was the fantasies he started having about Dean shortly after that helped him realize that he prefered men to women. Specifically older men and _more_ specifically Mr. Winchester with his musky smoke and pine needles scent, just like a campfire.

Castiel had turned eighteen a little over three months ago, and less than a week after his birthday he went into his first heat, presenting as an Omega. It had thrown his parents and older brother, Gabriel, for a loop; everyone had expected him to be a Beta like Gabe. But Castiel had not been one bit surprised when he had woken up sweaty, his body aching, his hole leaking slick and clenching, wanting, _needing_ a knot. 

And not just any knot, _Dean’s_ knot. 

He’d known since the moment he’d laid eyes on the Alpha that he was his mate, and now that he was eighteen and officially presented, nothing was going to stop him from going after what he wanted.

His watch beeped, alerting him it was twelve. Castiel’s smile widened as Dean stepped outside onto his porch. Every Saturday at noon on the dot, the Alpha did his yard work. And every Saturday, Castiel would sit on his porch and watch. The Alpha stripped off his shirt, laying it over the back of his porch swing, before bounding down the steps to start working. 

This Saturday was going to be different though. Castiel wasn’t gonna be watching the Alpha, he was gonna make sure the Alpha was watching _him_. 

Castiel startled when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Gabe smiling at him with mirth in his eyes. The Omega groaned as his big brother flopped down beside him and followed his line of sight. Gabe turned to Castiel with a quirked brow. “Really, Cassie?” 

Silence fell between them for a moment before Gabriel let out a soft chuckle. Castiel side eyed him, not wanting to take his eyes off the Alpha in the next yard, and suppressed another groan from spilling out at the expression on his brother’s face. 

Gabriel let out a sigh. “I know your heat is coming up again and I sure as shit don’t wanna hear you moaning and groaning Dean’s name while you're taking a fake knot ever again. I had to hear that shit for seven days. Seven days Castiel!” His nose crinkled and Castiel felt his brother’s entire body shudder. “I heard things I never wanted to know about you.” 

“It’s not like I haven’t heard _you_ have at it more times than I can count!” Castiel fired back and glared at Gabriel’s unfazed bark of laughter. 

“Oh yeah, my normal shower jerk off sessions can totally be compared to your begging for a knot to fill you all hours of the night. If you weren’t doing yourself on that fake knot, you were sleeping and dreaming about it… and Cassie,” Gabe snorted, “you talk in your sleep.”

Castiel shifted on the steps in embarrassment, unable to look at the gloating expression on his brother’s face any longer. “Was it that bad?”

“Let me put it this way,” a smirk spread across Gabe’s face, “I’d rather you be over there next door during your next heat where I can’t hear you taking his _actual_ knot.”

Castiel felt his face flush, but there was no denying it. His entire heat was spent with perfectly imagined scenes of Dean spreading him out and taking him over and over again. 

Smirk widening, Gabriel bumped his shoulder and leaned forward. “So? When are you gonna quit _pining_ over the Alpha and actually go and make a move?”

“Soon,” Castiel mumbled as he scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. 

“Mm-hm,” Gabe snorted, rocking back and barely suppressing an eye roll. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The Omega turned to face his brother. “I bet you twenty dollars Dean’ll be mine before the month's out.”

“You’re on!” Gabe held out his hand and Castiel took it, shaking it firmly. As an afterthought he added, “And make it fifty.” 

“Easiest fifty I’m gonna make,” the Omega sing-songed as he smirked at his brother.

Gabe let out a bark of laughter. “Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you Cassie?”

“Oh yeah,” Castiel replied as he stood up.

“Wow,” Gabe let out a low whistle as he took in Castiel’s clothes, “You’re not fuckin’ around here, are you?” 

The Omega was wearing his short black track shorts, the silky material molded perfectly against his skin to show off his muscular thighs, and a skin tight tank top. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to up the bet to fifty,” Gabe mumbled. 

“I'm goin’ for a run.” Castiel grabbed his water bottle and shot his brother a wink before he bounced down the steps, pausing on the bottom one. “On second thought,” he gripped his shirt by the hem and pulled it off before tossing it at Gabe with a smirk, “See you in a bit!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe snorted as he balled up the shirt and stood up. “Definitely shouldn’t have agreed to up the bet,” he muttered to himself as he walked back inside the house.

Castiel jogged around the neighborhood, working up a good sweat before stopping on the sidewalk directly in front of Dean’s house to do his cool down stretches. He positioned himself so that he was facing the road, back to the Alpha’s property. He knew exactly what he was doing as he bent down to touch the ground in front of his left foot, holding it for thirty seconds before moving to his right. A quick glance between his legs showed Dean had stopped picking up sticks in his yard and was now gawking at his ass. Castiel could feel his short shorts had ridden up to the start of his ass cheeks; he bit his lips and idly wondered if the white lace of his boyshort panties were peeking out.

Counting to three, he took and deep breath, stood up, and turned around, stretching his arms above his head to show off the long line of his taut stomach. He held the pose for a minute before bending back over and grabbing his water bottle off of the sidewalk. The Omega took a gulp of the water before splashing some on his face and letting it run down his chest to tease the Alpha.

Castiel spun around and wiped the sweat from his brows with the back of his hand. He gave Dean a devilish smirk as he cocked his hip and placed his hand on it. “Oh! Well hello, Dean. I didn’t see you there.” The Alpha was staring at him and Castiel could tell he was zoned out, deep in thought, or a fantasy. “Dean,” Castiel said, louder this time.

The Alpha blinked rapidly and shook his head as a bright flush filled his cheeks. He cleared his throat and flashed what Castiel would call ‘the Alpha’s panty dropping smile’. “Heya, Cas.”

Castiel smiled shyly at the use of the nickname Dean had gifted him with when they first met. “So,” he sauntered over to the gate and leaned against it, glancing up at the Alpha through his lashes, “You coming over for the game tomorrow?”

“You know I am,” Dean replied as he walked up to him. “I never miss Sunday’s game with your dad, been sort of a tradition since I moved in.”

“Well that's good.” Castiel licked his lips as he met Dean’s eyes. “I’ve kinda gotten used to you being there.”

The Alpha quirked a brow. “Is that so?”

“Mm-hm,” Castiel nodded, “Wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

A gust of wind blew and Dean’s nostrils flared. The Omega knew the Alpha could smell the cloying scent of his upcoming heat. A low needy groan escaped Dean’s lips and Castiel furrowed his brow in mock concern as he reached over and ran his fingers down the Alpha’s arms, marking him with his scent as he asked, “Is there something wrong, Dean?”

“No,” Dean’s voice cracked as he spoke. He cleared it and tried again with a shake of his head. “No Cas, not at all.” The Alpha’s smile was pained as he took a step back. “I uh, I gotta go. Gotta start on dinner.”

“Oh, okay,” Castiel grinned innocently as he nodded, “See you tomorrow, Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean stumbled as he took another step back. It was clear to Castiel the Alpha was trying to breathe strictly through his mouth to escape his scent and the Omega had to swallow down a giggle. “See you tomorrow, Cas!” he called over his shoulder as he tucked tail and all but ran into the safety of his house.

Castiel stood by the fence smirking at Dean’s actions. A loud laugh bubbled out of the Omega when a light breeze brought the smell of aroused Alpha to his nostrils and he heard the sound of Dean’s shower start up. He’d be willing to wager Dean was taking a cold one, and speaking of wagers, he was certain that fifty dollars and Dean would be his by the end of the week.

Dean smiled as he pulled the dark green Henley out of his closet. Cas liked that one, he had told the Alpha on more than one occasion that it really brought out his eyes, and Dean would be damned if that didn’t make him ten kinds of happy.

He sighed as he slipped the shirt on. Dean knew he shouldn’t put so much stock in what Cas thought, at thirty-six he was literally twice the young Omega’s age. He couldn’t help it though; the Omega had this way about him. He infiltrated Dean’s thoughts every damn day. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Cas out of his head. But really, who could blame him? 

Everything about the Omega was beautiful. Beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, beautiful personality… And that body, God that body. Dean knew he should be ashamed at how many times he had stroked his cock at the thought of the young Omega writhing beneath him, it hadn’t even been a full twenty-four hours since the last time he did so. He just couldn’t get the image of Cas bent over on the sidewalk out of his mind. Fuck, he’d been wearing _panties_ for Christ Sake. If only Dean was a stronger man…

He’d barely managed not to run inside the house, his mind plagued with images --that couldn’t possibly do the real thing justice -- of those lace white panties covering the bare curve of Cas’ ass. He’d forced himself into a cold shower, hoped it would take care of the heat pooling low in his gut. But he was still achingly hard as he toweled himself dry and had to take matters into his own hand, so to speak.

As much as he knew he should be ashamed, he just couldn't find it in himself to be. Instead, he found himself wanting to please Cas, drove himself nearly mad trying to come up with ways to make the Omega smile or laugh, any chance he got. He supposes it had always been that way, but even more so since he had presented.

Biology, perhaps, increasing his Alpha drive and pushing him with this innate need to find his Omega mate and make them happy. Not that Castiel _was_ his mate, of course. _Yet_ , his mind betrayed him and he had to fight back the warmth spreading through him at that forbidden thought. It was one thing to fantasize, to go out of his way to make Cas happy, it was another to have semi-realistic thoughts and plans. And, there he goes again.

Dean slipped on his shoes, shoving every thought of going over there and claiming Castiel as his own in front of his entire family into the darkest corners of his mind, and grabbed the six pack of MargieKugel’s lager off the counter before heading out the door. The trek to the neighbor’s was short, but the cool summer air allowed him to focus and collect the rest of his scattered thoughts before he raised his hand and rapped on the door.

“Come on in, you know you don’t gotta knock!” 

The Alpha smiled as he pushed the door open and walked inside. He took his shoes off by the door before heading into the living room.

“You know, Chuck, you shouldn’t just call out for anyone to come into your house.” Dean smirked as he walked further into the room. “I could’ve been an axe murderer for all you knew.”

“Or even worse, a door to door salesman,” Gabe pitched in with a cheeky grin.

Chuck waved them both off. “I knew it was you,” he tapped his watch as he glanced over at Dean, “You're never late.”

“What,” Dean shrugged, “is being punctual a crime now?”

“Not at all,” Chuck snorted. “It’s just how I knew it was you and not some axe murderer or worse,” he gasped dramatically and winked at his oldest son, “a _salesman_.”

Dean chuckled as he stepped up behind the armchair and ruffled Gabe’s hair. “How’s college, short stack?”

“Ugh,” Gabriel grumbled as he batted Dean’s hand away. “It’s school, so it sucks.”

“So,” Chuck nodded to the beer in his hands, purposefully ignoring his son, “You gonna go put that in the fridge and join us in watching your team get it’s ass kicked?”

“In your dreams,” Dean scoffed. “We’ll be watching _your_ team get its ass kicked.” He glanced around the room. “Where’s Cas?”

“In the kitchen. He and Mick went in there about ten minutes ago to get snacks and still haven’t came back.” Gabe turned sideways in the arm chair to look up at him. “When you go put your beer up could you grab the chips and dip?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean nodded as he started towards the kitchen. 

_Mick_ , Cas’ best friend. Seriously, what kind of name was Mick? He had to bite back a growl at the mention of the young Alpha’s name. Dean didn’t like him, didn’t like him at all, and it most certainly had nothing to do with the way he would catch him staring at Cas when he thought no one was looking. Or that he had a ridiculous British accent. Most would find it sexy, but Dean found it nothing other than grating. 

He could hear laughter on the other side of the kitchen door and Dean clenched the six pack handle tighter, blowing out a short breath before pushing open the door. 

He should’ve taken another damn breath. Dean walked into the kitchen and his eyes landed on Cas who was sitting on the counter with Mick standing between his legs, trying to feed the Omega a strawberry that had been dipped in whipped cream. 

“Mick,” Cas giggled as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s wrist. “You're going to get that all over my face.”

“Well, open up love,” Mick wiggled the strawberry, “and I won’t get it all over your cute lil’ face.”

“Fine.” Cas rolled his eyes and opened his mouth and Dean felt his throat tighten as he watched the young Alpha pushed the plump berry past Cas’ lips. Dean huffed at the display and jerked open the refrigerator, smirking when it caused the two to jump. 

“Dean,” Cas mumbled around the mouthful of fruit, “When did you get here?”

“Few minutes ago.” Dean placed the pack of beer on the top shelf and pulled one out, forcing himself to look neutral as he stood back up. “Gabe said you guys were supposed to bring snacks out there.”

“Yeah,” Mick nodded as he looked at Dean, his body leaning towards Castiel on the counter. Dean’s eyes followed the line of his body and he forced his eyes back up when he saw Mick was pressed against the inside of Castiel’s thigh. “But we got a little distracted.” Mick winked -- _winked_ \-- and glanced back to Castiel, grinning impishly as he reached up to wipe away a bit of whipped cream that was clinging on Castiel’s bottom lip with his thumb. He popped his thumb in his mouth and hummed around it. Dean gritted his teeth as he watched.

“Gross!” Castiel crinkled up his nose. “That was on my mouth!”

“Not gross,” Mick shook his head, “Tastes like you smell love, like sweet strawberries and cream.” He turned to the older Alpha, both eyebrows raised as he asked, “Wouldn’t you agree, Dean? Doesn’t he smell like the sweetest strawberries dipped in the freshest cream?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Dean gritted out through clenched teeth as his hand twisted his beer bottle to keep from wringing the younger Alpha’s neck at such a brazen comment. Never mind the fact he just outright mentioned openly _scenting_ Cas. “I’m a classy Alpha who doesn’t go around just sniffing cute Omegas.”

“You think I’m cute?” Castiel asked coyly as he drew his bottom lip in his mouth. Dean’s eyes were immediately drawn to it and he floundered his response.

“Well, uh, you know…”

“Hey, Dean!” Chuck yelled and Dean was actually relieved for the interruption. “Get your ass in here! Your team's losing and it's no fun if you're not in here for me to rub it in your face!”

“And don’t forget the chips and dip, damnit!” Gabe reminded, “I’ve been waiting forever!”

“I’m gonna...” Dean stepped forward, reaching behind Cas and hating the fact it made him lean closer to that dick -- er, _Mick_ \-- to grab the chip and dip tray. The smell of luscious strawberries invaded his senses and he knew it was the Omega and not the fruit tray sitting beside him. He moved back quickly before he did something stupid like bury his nose in the Omega’s throat and scent him properly. “Gonna go watch the game,” he muttered and tried not to think about what would continue once he left the room.

“We’ll be in there in a minute,” Cas called out to Dean’s retreating form. The kitchen door swinging shut behind him slammed close any chance of staying in a good mood.

“Here short stack,” Dean thrust the tray of chips and dip into Gabe’s hands before plopping down on the couch beside Chuck. He shifted to the side, folding his arms against his chest, and stared at the television to try and focus.

“For fucks sake that took forever,” Gabe grumbled as he dipped a chip in guacamole and started crunching away happily. 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Chuck. He needed to shake this mood before anyone noticed. That would take some explaining -- Yes, I’m jealous that your son is flirting with someone who’s actually attainable and his own age because I’m-- “Is Becky workin’?” he interrupted his own thoughts.

“Yeah,” Chuck nodded, not taking his eyes off the game. “I think she purposely takes Sunday shifts so she doesn't have to be around here while we watch the game.”

“What,” Dean drawled out, finding his smile was genuine, “you tellin’ me football and a house full of men isn’t her idea of a good time?”

“No,” Chuck snorted. “The few times she’s been here, she said we were ‘loud and messy’.”

“Can you believe that?” Gabe mumbled around a mouthful of chips, crumbs falling from his mouth and landing on his shirt.

Dean took a drink of his beer and tried to turn his attention to the game, falling into the comfortable camaraderie that Gabriel and Chuck provided on either side of him. His thoughts, however, trailed back to Cas. He wondered what Chuck would say if he knew his friend and neighbor wanted his youngest. His eyes continued to flicker from the TV to the kitchen doorway. Cas had said he would be in here soon, so what the hell was taking him so long? Was Mick hand feeding him more strawberries? Or was he finding other things to occupy Castiel’s mouth? 

Dean shifted in his seat at the spike of jealousy that thought caused. He drained his beer and took all of three seconds to decide he needed to stand and get another. He moved to get off the couch when Gabe hollered, “Hey Cassie, make yourself useful and bring Dean a beer!” 

Dean snorted and shook his head at Gabe as he placed his empty bottle on the coffee table to throw away when he got up. 

Castiel sauntered into the living room a few minutes later, Mick right on his heels. He was holding one of Dean’s beers in his hands, the Omega’s long slender fingers stroking the neck of the bottle. He had to swallow a moan as Cas walked up to him and held out the beer. “Here.”

Dean took it, his fingers grazing the Omega’s, and the Alpha looked up to see a shy smile on his lips. “Thanks, Cas.” He quirked a brow when he noticed the bottle was opened. “Did you sample my beer?” Dean teased.

“No,” Cas rolled his eyes and sat down by Dean. Dean’s stomach did flip when Castiel’s entire thigh was just barely touching his as he wiggled between Dean and the end of the couch. “I don’t drink.”

“Mm-hm,” the Alpha brought the bottle to his lips, licking the top, just incase, “let’s keep it that way.”

Mick smiled down at Castiel, nudging his foot. “Move over so I can sit beside you, Cas.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed when Mick used his nickname for Castiel, _his nickname_! It was not for some other Alpha to use. Definitely not Mick the Dick! Dean entertained the idea of refusing to budge, but Mick’s next words made his blood boil.

“Or you could just sit on my lap.”

Dean was milliseconds away from telling Mick exactly what he thought of that idea when Chuck started laughing beside him. 

“There are other pieces of furniture in the living room, boys,” he said and slapped his hands on the top of his thighs. “I’m too old for this pig pile. Dean, you can take my spot.” Chuck pushed up and grabbed his own beer from the table, moving to sit on the large recliner chair beside the couch. 

Dean shifted over to Chuck’s vacated spot, happy when Castiel followed instead of Mick. Though there was still plenty of room, Castiel scooted in close to make sure Mick had enough room, the full length of his body pressed firmly against Dean’s side. “This okay? You comfortable?” the Omega asked with a quirked brow.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded as he took a huge swig of his beer and tried not to think too hard about Cas’ warm body flush against him. The couch dipped as Mick sat down and from the corner of his eye Dean saw him smile at Castiel, squashing those warm fuzzy thought he was starting to have about Cas. Well, Dean supposed that was the only good thing about Mick. He was a mood killer.

They watched the game, eating snacks and trash talking the opposing teams while Dean went back and forth from being elated that Cas was pressed right against him to bitter that he was also pressed up against Mick. Despite his best efforts to stay focused, Dean would catch sly little touches the young Alpha would place on Cas’ shoulder, his back, his thigh when he would lean in to whisper God only knows what in the Omega’s ear. He was being so attentive to Cas --as if it were his job, his right-- asking if he needed or wanted anything. 

Dean had to bite his tongue so as not to bark at the young Alpha that if _his_ Omega needed anything, Dean would be the one to provide it. Damnit! Dangerous territory there, thinking Cas is yours, you have no claim on him-- _yet_ , his traitorous brain provided. That little snot nosed Alpha needed to back off or Dean was going to lose his shit!

“Hey, Cas,” Mick whispered as he reached over and brushed his fingers across Cas’ thigh. Dean took a slow sip of his beer, looking at the TV so it wouldn’t come across that he was eavesdropping. “Let’s go to your room. I’ve had enough football, let's go watch a movie.”

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation before nodding, “Okay, but I get to pick it this time.” 

Mick grinned; Dean wanted to smack the look off his face. “That's cool,” he leaned closer to Cas, “not like I’m gonna be watching it anyway.”

The Omega giggled and slapped his shoulder as he stood up, Mick following suit. “Hey Dad, me and Mick are going to my room to watch a movie.”

“Okay,” Chuck nodded, glancing over at the pair. “Just leave your door open Castiel.”

“Dad,” Castiel groaned, “I’m eighteen and you’ve never made me keep the door opened before.”

“That was before you presented as an Omega and Mick an Alpha.” Chuck quirked a brow. “Not to mention you’re close to your heat.”

“Oh my God, Dad,” Castiel hissed, his cheeks flushing as Gabe snickered behind him. He glared over his shoulder at his brother and Dean tried to force an amused smile for Chuck’s benefit. “Come on.” Castiel grabbed Mick’s hand and dragged him down the hallway.

“Leave that door open Castiel!” Chuck bellowed after them.

“Yeah, yeah, Dad,” he called back.

Dean fidgeted in his seat trying his best to stay focused on the game and the continued friendly ribbing between Chuck and Gabe. He hoped his friend couldn’t pick up on his sudden mood change, but it was damn near impossible to focus, not with the knowledge that Cas was alone in his bedroom with that Alpha, the one who wasn’t even going to be watching the movie. If he hadn’t planned on watching the movie, just what was he planning on doing? As if Dean didn’t know. God, his imagination was running rampant.

“Gotta piss,” Dean mumbled as he finished off his fourth beer and pushed off the couch. He walked down the hallway, pausing at Cas’ door. Cas’ _closed_ door. There was an instant flash of anger and he struggled to shove that back down. He chewed on his bottom lip musing on what he should do. Chuck _had_ made it clear to leave his door open... 

Decision made, he reached for the handle and paused. Should he knock? He sure as hell didn’t want to open the door to find -- He sighed and cracked his neck before giving a cursory knock. He didn’t wait before swinging the door open.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, “You scared me.”

Dean let his eyes sweep over them. They were laying side by side on the bed, joined from their shoulders to their toes with Mick’s arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulder. Dean had to take a deep breath to keep from growling at the young Alpha. “Your dad said to keep the door opened, Cas.”

“But _you're_ not my daddy,” Cas pooched out his lip, “Don’t you trust me, Dean?”

Dean quirked his brow and his eyes flitted to Mick. “Not you I don’t trust.”

“You don’t gotta worry about me, Dean,” Mick smirked, “I won't do anything Cas doesn’t want me to.”

Dean rapped his knuckles on the door jamb, the sharp jolt on his middle knuckle keeping him grounded. “Damn straight you won’t, you’d have me to answer to if you did,” the Alpha growled before turning on his heels and walking off, leaving the door wide open.

When they heard the door the the bathroom close, Castiel turned to Mick. “Do you think that worked? You think we made him jealous?”

“Are you kidding, Castiel?” The young Alpha burst out laughing. “It may have worked a little _too_ well, I’m honestly afraid he’s gonna kick my ass if he sees me out somewhere.”

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes. “Dean wouldn’t do that.”

“Mm-hm, if you say so,” Mick took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose, “You smell that Cas? That is pissed off, jealous Alpha.” 

The Omega scented the air and a smile spread across his face just as warmth blossomed through his chest. 

“Told you it worked,” Mick bragged with a waggle of his brows.They waited to hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on, Dean storming past Castiel’s room soon after with his jaw set and his eyes straight ahead. The scent of him wafted into the room as he passed and Castiel was nearly dizzy with it. 

It was working, it was actually working. 

After the movie went off, Mick turned to Castiel. “I think you have given Dean more than enough time to stew in his juices.” He patted Castiel’s knee and slid off the bed. “Come on, walk me out, then you can continue on your quest to get your Alpha.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded as he stood up. Mick hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. “I gotta use the bathroom real quick before I get going.”

“Okay.” Castiel walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy turquoise boyshorts along with a white shirt and short jean shorts.

“Damn, Castiel, you are playing dirty,” Mick snickered as backed out of the room, “Dean doesn’t stand a chance. You change, I’ll meet you in the living room.” He whistled at his friend as Cas slipped his tee over his head.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tossed the shirt at Mick. “Get the hell outta here perv,” he teased.

“Killjoy,” Mick joked back as he shut the door behind him.

Castiel met Mick in the living room a few minutes later. His brother and dad were completely engrossed in the game, but Dean wasn’t there. He looked over at Mick and, as if the Alpha knew what his best friend was thinking, he shrugged. Castiel turned back to his father. “Hey Dad, where’s Dean?”

Chuck glanced over at his son. “Oh, he left early,” his eyes drifted back to the screen, “said something about needing to wash his car.”

Gabe snorted and shook his head. “That Alpha has an unhealthy obsession with that car.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to curb the sudden disappointment swirling in his gut. Well if Dean wasn’t here… he was just going to have to go to him. “I’m gonna walk Mick out and then go for a walk.”

“Okay,” Chuck nodded before cheering when his team scored a touchdown.

“Come on.” Castiel took Mick by the arm, leading him outside.

On the porch, Mick halted Castiel’s movements. “Wait,” he pulled the Omega into a hug, rubbing his hands over the planes of Castiel’s back.

“Wha-” Castiel’s eyes widened as Mick nuzzled his throat. “What are you doing Mick!”

The Alpha pulled back with a mischievous grin. “Scent marking you of course.” Mick shrugged as he released him. “Just a lil’ something extra to make Dean lose his shit. Us Alphas can’t stand for the Omega we want to smell like another.” He bumped his shoulder against Castiel’s. “Now I’m going to go pick up Arthur for our date. You,” he pointed at Cas as they walked down the steps, “go get your Alpha.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Castiel mumbled to himself as he waved goodbye to Mick and sauntered down the sidewalk to Dean’s house. The Alpha’s garage door was opened halfway and Castiel could see Dean legs next to the Impala, a wash bucket beside him. The concrete was damp underneath the car and Castiel could hear the sound of the excess water running through the drain that was in the center of the garage. With only a moment’s hesitation, Castiel ducked under the door and took a step into the garage without knocking. He stood at the door for a moment, watching the Alpha run a soapy sponge over the hood of his car in circles with a look of determination on his face. Castiel smiled and watched for a few minutes before he spoke up.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Jesus!” Dean jumped and dropped the sponge onto the floor, his hand coming up to clutch his chest over his heart. “Gonna put a bell on you, Cas,” he grumbled as he bent over to pick up the sponge, grimacing slightly at the dirt now covering one side. “What are you doin’ here?”

Castiel shrugged before answering, “Wanted to see where you went.” A small smirk spread across his lips. “And to let you know your team is losing.”

Dean snorted as he turned to the sink at the end of the garage and rinsed the sponge, inspecting it carefully before dipping it back into the soapy water. “Where's your friend at?” Dean asked nonchalantly as he stood back up and moved to wash the trunk.

“He had to go,” Castiel explained as he walked over beside Dean to watch him. Silence filled the garage as Dean continued to clean the car in smooth, methodical strokes. “Missed a spot,” the Omega chirped, breaking the silence as he leaned in front of Dean to point out a dry part. He turned to meet Dean’s eyes and saw the Alpha’s nostrils flare. Dean snorted and Castiel just knew he had smelt Mick on him and was trying to clear the scent from his nose. He did nothing to suppress the grin breaking out over his face.

“So, Cas,” Dean started as he ran the sponge over the part the Omega had pointed out. He cleared his throat and Castiel didn’t need Dean’s scent to know he was slightly nervous and uncomfortable. “Are you dating Mick?”

“Dating?” Castiel shook his head. “No.” 

Dean hummed and nodded,his jaw twitching once. “Are you guys, you know?” He took his hand off of the sponge and waved it, clearly trying to get his point across without actually saying it.

“No,” the Omega said slowly and shook his head again, “We are not _’you know’_.”

“Really?” Dean furrowed his brows and met the young Omega’s eyes. “Then why is his scent on you?”

“Oh, that...” Castiel reached up and ran his hand across the side of his neck where he knew Mick’s scent was, Dean’s eyes tracking the movement and stopping to stay fixed on Castiel’s throat. “That must have happened when he gave me a hug before he left to go pick up Arthur... for their date.”

“Date?” Dean’s eyebrow raised and he turned his attention back to the car, reaching for the sponge to start cleaning again.

“Mm-hm,” Castiel nodded. “Mick and Arthur have been together for over two years now.” The Omega licked his lips and bit the bullet. He leaned into the Alpha’s personal space and whispered, “Were you jealous, Dean?”

“Jealous,” Dean scoffed as he glanced down at the soapy trunk. “No, I’m not jealous.”

Castiel took a deep breath, steadying himself as he scent of embarrassment and, yes, jealousy tinged Dean’s scent. He leaned in and could almost feel Dean’s heartbeat pick up. The anticipation was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He had to bite back the sigh of frustration at the fact Dean still did nothing except continue washing his car. 

It was up to Castiel here. Mick had told him as much a year ago when Castiel confided in him that he’d already found the only person he ever wanted to mate. Dean was a gentleman, a good Alpha, and was too damn strong-willed to act on his impulses even though Castiel was sure everything about him was screaming _take me, claim me, make me yours_.

“Hmmm,” Castiel pressed closer, sliding his nose into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, relishing in the shiver it drew from Dean as he breathed in deep. “If you say so.” 

“I’m not,” Dean whispered as his soapy hand reached up on its own accord and touched the side of Castiel’s throat. Even feather light, they trailed along Castiel’s skin, removing the younger Alpha’s scent. “It’s just, his scent is not right on you. I’m glad you're not with him.”

The Omega pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes, his own wide bright blue eyes filled with fire, before turning around and walking over to the shelf with the scent of the Alpha stuck in his nose. Damn did he smell good. God, he wanted the Alpha so damn bad, and he wanted everyone to know that Alpha was _his_. He grabbed the extra sponge from the shelving unit and started walking back towards Dean.

“What are you doing?” the Alpha asked, his eyes tracking the Omega’s every movement.

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” Castiel quirked a brow and shook the sponge, “I’m gonna help.” He paused by the bucket and bit his bottom lip. “I mean, if that's okay.”

“Ye-,” Dean’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “Yeah sure, you can help if you want.”

“Okay, cool.” Castiel shot the Alpha a coy smile before turning around, his back to Dean as he bent over and dipped his sponge into the sudsy water. The young Omega’s breath hitched when he heard a low rumbling growl behind him and he was sure the Alpha was getting a peek of his turquoise panties. He glanced over his shoulder as he rang the sponge out. “Are you okay, Dean?”

“I’m fine.” The Alpha’s hands clenched his sponge tightly as he took a step back. A small grin spread across Castiel’s face as he watched Dean step behind the car, no doubt trying to hide his arousal. But there was no point, the Omega could smell it.

“Alrighty, if you say so,” Castiel nearly sing-songed, biting back the triumphant grin. He stood up straight and pressed his chest against the driver's side door of the Impala, pushing up on his tiptoes to sweep the sponge across the roof of the car. He pulled back and huffed, “Damn,” his fingers playing with the damp hem of his shirt, “Guess I didn't think that through.” 

Dean shook his head as he walked back around the car for the bucket by Castiel’s feet, his eyes firmly glued to the soaked, now see through fabric. “What did you think would happen if you leaned against a wet car?” the Alpha teased and he bent down by the bucket.

“Like I said,” Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed again, “I didn’t think that through.” He sighed as he gripped them hem tighter and pulled the shirt up and over his head in one smooth move before dropping the shirt beside Dean. He shrugged at the gawking Alpha, “Nothing worse than a wet shirt sticking to your skin.” 

Dean nodded, dumbfounded as he stood up. “Mm-hm,” he agreed, his lips pinched in a thin line. The scent of arousal thickened in the air, Dean’s pupils dilated as he stared at Castiel’s now bare chest. And yet, he twisted the sponge in his hands and started backing away from the Omega.

“God, Dean! Your will power is astonishing,” the young Omega growled as he moved swiftly and pushed up against the Alpha, the back of Dean’s legs bumping the Impala and pinning them in place. “I know you want me,” he leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “I smell how turned on you are.” He pulled back and met the Alpha’s eyes, a challenge burning in them. “I know you know I want you too. I have for a long time Dean,” he admitted on a breathy sigh.

“Cas,” Dean groaned and Castiel could feel his heart beating strong and fast where their chests were pressed together. “I’m twice your age,” he tried arguing feebly, only to be shot down.

“Who gives a fuck!” Castiel challenged with fierce determination in his eyes. “I’m eighteen, presented, and I _know_ how I _feel_ , Dean. I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” The Omega pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s throat where a mating bite would go. “Age doesn’t matter to me.” 

The Alpha’s breathing was ragged and Castiel knew his resolution was cracking, so the young Omega licked his lips and continued, “You know what I do to myself when I’m alone? What I did all during my heat?” He waited for Dean to shake his head before pushing forward, “I fucked myself on my knotted dildo while pretending it was you.” Castiel reached up and traced the Alpha’s sharp jawline and over his bottom lip. “If you only knew how many times I’ve came all over myself with a fake knot in my ass and your name on my tongue...” he trailed off with a sigh and took a deep breath, getting drunk on the heady scent of Alpha arousal. 

Castiel wound his hands around Dean’s neck and nuzzled against his throat. “I _need_ you,” the Omega said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Cas, you don’t,” Dean shook his head, “You could do so much better than me.”

“No,” Castiel snarled as he pressed in closer molding his body against the Alpha’s. “There is no one better in my opinion. You’re it for me, and I need you, need you bad. I need you to take care of me.”

Castiel could feel the whine building in Dean’s chest, knew it would just take one more push to shove him over the edge and fully into his arms… “Please, _Alpha_ , be mine.”

“Alright,” Dean growled as his resolution broke and he reached forward, gripping Castiel by the hips and spinning them around to push him against the car. “I’m gonna take care of you, _real good_ care of you,” the Alpha promised before crashing their lips together, his tongue slipping past the Omega lips when they parted on a gasp. Dean’s tongue plundered Castiel’s mouth until he was breathless. He pulled back, both of them panting hard, and met the Omega’s lust filled eyes. “Tell me what you want, Cas.”

“You,” Castiel keened as he reached out to pull the Alpha back into another kiss. Dean slid his hands down the Omega’s chest, pausing as he reached the band of his jean shorts. Castiel nodded and Dean growled as he deepened the kiss while he unbuttoned and unzipped the Omega’s jeans, letting them slide down his hips and pool around his ankles. Castiel stepped out of the shorts and kicked them to the side.

Dean broke the kiss and stepped back to let his eyes sweep over the young Omega’s body. “Damn,” Dean’s breath hitched and the Alpha’s eyes filled with pure lust as he gazed at Castiel’s cock, hard and leaking, straining against the sheer turquoise lace. Precome pooled against the fabric, leaving a wet spot. The soft delicate panties molded against the young Omega’s body perfectly. 

“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered reverently, his eyes locking with Castiel’s as crowded the young Omega and reached out, palming his cock through its soft lacey confines.

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Cas gasped as he bucked against Dean’s hand.

“Mmm, that’s it sweet lil’ Omega,” Dean growled, “So, so good for me.”

“God. Yes, mmm, _Alpha_ ,” Castiel moaned as he bucked his hips and grinded against Dean’s palm while the Alpha rutted his hard cock against his thigh. Everything became a stimulating blur filled with desperate touches, scenting, their bodies grinding, and mouths sucking, licking, and biting wherever they could reach. It was quickly driving the young Omega out of his mind. It was like his heat but so, so much better because he _actually_ had Dean, not just some fantasy of him.

“I want you,” he clutched Dean’s shoulders tighter, “God, I want you Alpha, right here, right now. I want to be yours!”

“Get your shoes off,” Dean growled, stepping back as he ripped and tore at his clothes in a haste to get naked and claim his mate after years of pining after him.

Castiel kicked off his shoes and watched the Alpha undress, admiring every inch of Dean’s body as it was revealed to him. The Omega’s eyes widened and his breath hitched as it landed on the Alpha’s long thick cock. Dean reached down and stroked it as Cas watched, groaning as precome beaded at the tip, wanting so much to taste.

“Fuck me,” Cas moaned as he licked his lips.

“With pleasure, my sweet lil’ Omega,” a feral grin spread across Dean’s lips as he picked up Castiel and laid him out on the hood of the Impala.

Castiel’s chest was rising and falling with anticipation as he watched the Alpha’s eyes trail over his body, laid out for just him. Dean stepped forward and ran his hands down the Omega’s sides, slowing against his hips and admiring the way the lace of the turquoise panties fit him beautifully. Castiel lifted his knees, pressing his feet against the cool metal of the Impala, and letting his legs fall open to give Dean more room to step between them.

Dean’s hands trailed over the lace, dipping beneath him and gripping the Omega’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to be rewarded with a fresh burst of slick. Dean watched as the blue fabric darkened, soaked through with the Omega's arousal. Dean slipped one of his fingers beneath the lace, searching for his mate’s hole, and pressing against his rim when he found it. 

Castiel gasped, his hole fluttering against Dean’s finger as more slick pulsed free. The Alpha gripped the soft silky fabric and slipped them down until they cupped the swell of Castiel’s ass cheeks before dropping to his knees in front of the Omega’s spread legs.

Dean slipped two of his fingers into the Omega's wet opening, pushing them in and out slowly. He leaned forward and lapped at Castiel’s soaked rim. The Omega’s back bowed off the car as Dean ran his tongue in long teasing strokes over his quivering pucker. No one had ever touched him like this before, and God it was amazing, Dean’s tongue was _amazing_.

“Fuckin delicious,” Dean growled as wiggled his tongue inside the Omega seeking out his slick. “God, Cas,” the Alpha moaned as he licked his lips, cleaning them of Castiel’s essence. “You taste so sweet, my lil’ Omega, like strawberries and cream baby. I could do this all day.” He pressed in, eating Castiel out with fervor. 

“Oh, Alpha,” Castiel cried out in pure ecstasy as Dean’s tongue delved deeper and his fingers struck that special spot inside his body. “Fuck! Dean!”

“Such a feisty Omega,” Dean laughed and swatted Castiel on the ass. “You're everything I’ve always wanted,” Dean growled and nipped at the young Omega's inner thigh. 

“Please,” Castiel whined as he writhed on the hood of the car. His entire body was shaking, thrumming with anticipation, and he could barely stand it anymore. The blood pumping through his veins was screaming out for Dean, always for Dean. “Please, Alpha.”

“Please what?” Dean asked as his hand tightened around the Omega's hips waiting for an answer.

“Knot me,” Castiel begged, his cock rock hard and throbbing as precome pooled on his stomach. “Knot me, Alpha.”

“Anything for you, my little Omega,” Dean growled as he pushed up to his feet and positioned himself between Castiel’s legs. Castiel lifted his hips, spreading his legs as wide as the panties would let him, gasping as Dean rutted his cock between his slick ass cheeks. He looked down and watched the Alpha take himself in hand, stroking his cock and smearing the slick along his shaft. Dean pushed the tip of his cock experimentally against Castiel’s fluttering hole. “You ready baby?”

“Yes, oh God yes,” Castiel begged as his head dropped back, thumping against the car. Dean pushed into his body, the head of his swollen cock popping past the tight ring of muscles. Castiel’s back arched off the car as he keened loudly, “Yes!”

Dean bottomed out as he blanketed himself over the Omega’s body, and whispered in his ear, “Shhh… don’t want the neighbors to hear.” He nodded to the garage door which was still halfway open. Castiel bit his lip as a shiver ran through him at the thought of anyone walking by and seeing Dean claim him.

The Apha rose up and slowly pulled out to the tip before gripping the Omega's hips tight and pushing back in. Dean’s head dropped back at the feel of the wet, heat surrounding him, groaning as Castiel’s inner muscles clenched around his cock. The Omega moaned, swiveling his hips and that movement spurred Dean on. He pulled back out to the tip again and thrust back in, hard this time.

“Cas,” Dean growled, “I’m going to fuck you, knot you, and claim you.”

The Omega moaned at his Alpha’s stern tone. “Yes, Dean, fuck yes!” Castiel cried out as Dean rutted into him hard and fast. The Omega’s hands grasped in vain at the wet metal under his palms while the Alpha fucked into his hot slick hole like a feral beast, wild and uncontrollable. Castiel keened and whined as Dean’s cock struck his sweet spot over and over. The Omega cried out and wrapped his legs around his mate, begging for more, for harder, for faster as he writhed on the hood of the car.

“So pretty, such a sweet little Omega,” Dean growled as he pumped in and out of Castiel’s body. The Alpha ground his hips, the start of his knot pressing against Castiel’s rim. “Feel that?”

“Yes,” the Omega keened as Dean rutted into him, his knot swelling and catching on Castiel’s rim with each thrust, the lace burning against the top of his thighs where it stretched and rubbed his skin. A wet squelching sound filled the garage with each snap of Dean's hips. “Fuck, fuck yes, Alpha!” Castiel gasped as Dean's knot popped in and out if his dripping wet hole. The Omega cried out, his whole body shaking as Dean's cock pressed against his prostate.

The Alpha pressed in hard, stilling as his knot swelled to completion. A shiver ran through Dean’s body as Castiel’s inner muscles milked his knot as he pumped his first load of come deep inside his mate, his cock pulsing and rubbing against Castiel’s prostate with each shallow thrust. The Omega cried out as Dean reached between their bodies and gripped his rock hard cock, stroking it until he was coming in long thick bursts across his stomach and chest.

“Alpha,” Castiel purred as he bared his throat in post orgasmic bliss. Dean surged forward and clamped down on his throat. Blood spilled into his mouth as another orgasm wracked his body, Castiel’s sated and pleased scent surrounding him completely.

Dean ran his tongue across the mark and pulled back to met Cas eyes. “My Omega,” Dean whispered as he bared his throat to his mate. Castiel nodded, throat thick with emotion and so much happiness. He found the spot he’d nuzzled and bit his Alpha, a metallic taste bursting across his tongue as his mate filled him with his seed.

Castiel ran his tongue over the mark, cleaning his mate’s skin from the few drops of blood. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, the Alpha clinging back to him just as tightly, holding him close. The car was slightly uncomfortable beneath Castiel’s shoulder blades, but none of that mattered -- he was in Dean’s arms, his mate, his _Alpha_ , finally. 

“We should probably head inside,” Dean said softly, pressing his lips to the side of Castiel’s throat before finding his lips. He kissed him softly and Castiel felt himself melting against him. “I can carry us to the couch until we separate. Probably more comfortable then here.”

Castiel nodded, smiling against Dean’s lips as he kissed him again. “Sounds good to me, Alpha.”

He wrapped his legs tighter around Dean’s waist, both of them gasping as Dean stood and his knot tugged inside of Castiel’s body, sending another wave of pleasure through them. Dean’s hands came beneath Castiel’s ass, fingers pressing the bunched up lace panties into his skin as he supported his weight. 

After a few steps, Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down at his Omega in half horror, half amusement. “I have to go over and tell your dad I claimed you!”

“Yeah,” Castiel grinned at his Alpha, still lust drunk on mating hormones as he pulled Dean in for a kiss, “and Gabe owes me fifty dollars.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ _**Art by lotrspnfangirl for this fic here!**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11091081)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Graphics for Old Enough to Know Better, Too Young to Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091081) by [lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics)




End file.
